


Attiser les flammes

by RoxaneInkheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders Fest 2020, Original Work by static_abyss, Pre-Relationship, TRADUCTION, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction de static_abyss : Fan the FlamesLa première chose que Sirius distingue parmi les vapeurs émises par l’Amortentia est cette odeur cireuse de vaseline, cette épaisse vague de miel édulcorée évoquant les vestiges de bougies fondues. Il n’a besoin de personne pour comprendre qu’il s’agit du parfum de Lissenplis.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 1





	Attiser les flammes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [static_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fan the Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766115) by [static_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss). 



> Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
> Ceci est ma première traduction ! Je suis tombée sur le texte de static_abyss, "Fan the Flames" qui est un somptueux James/Sirius et qui explore à merveille la psychologie tourmentée de Sirius et j'ai SU que je devais essayer de la traduire. Si vous avez l'occasion, allez la lire en anglais (elle est sur A03), ma traduction ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Merci mille fois à static_abyss de me laisser traduire son travail. :')  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez ce magnifique texte !

Sirius Black n’avait jamais prétendu être quelqu’un de bien. 

A l’instant où il avait aperçu James assis dans le Poudlard Express, élégamment coiffé et vêtu d’une robe neuve, Sirius avait su qu’il devait le posséder. James était magnifique, de Sang-Pur, riche et exactement du même âge que Sirius. Leurs familles ne côtoyaient pas les mêmes cercles, mais les Potter étaient suffisamment influents pour que Sirius ait déjà entendu leur nom circuler lors de quelque repas organisé autour de la table de la salle à manger. Il connaissait James à la façon dont il connaissait les autres enfants des familles aisées, comme des alliés potentiels à garder à portée de main, assez proches pour être utilisés, mais pas assez pour souiller la lignée. 

Regulus s’était toujours montré plus doué que lui à ce petit jeu. Savoir avec qui se lier d’amitié, ou choisir le sujet de conversation qui ouvrirait les portes fermées. En fait, il était si habile qu’à huit ans, leur mère le préparait déjà à devenir l’héritier de la famille. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment eu d’espoir au sujet de Sirius. Certes, il était beau, séduisant, même, mais il était aussi impétueux, voire sauvage, en colère, trop en colère, et oublieux de la réputation cultivée par les Black. Il était toujours _presque_ mais jamais _tout à fait_ le fils qu’elle rêvait de présenter à la face luisante du monde. 

Sa mère, ses commentaires insipides où perce une agressivité latente, et sa conviction ridicule qu’il est trop « rebelle » pour cette famille remplie de partisans des forces du mal, ne cesseront jamais de l’amuser. En particulier maintenant qu’elle l’envoie à Poudlard et qu’il rencontre James Potter, avec ses cheveux bien arrangés, et ses yeux noisette, et ce masque de froideur plaqué sur son visage lorsqu’il réalise qui est réellement Sirius. 

« Je peux m’installer là ? demande Sirius. 

— Non », répond James. 

Sirius peut entendre sa mère lui ordonnant de trouver un autre compartiment, ou mieux, de rejoindre ses cousins dans le leur. Sa voix résonne dans sa tête tandis qu’il dévisage James, si poli… si _impeccable_ , pas un cheveu de travers ne rebiquant sur son joli front. Il ressemble à une poupée, lustré au point d’atteindre une perfection surnaturelle, chaque centimètre de son visage criant son arrogance et éventant son enfance choyée. Sirius comprend que, comme lui, James est habitué à obtenir ce qu’il veut, alors il s’assoit quand même, malgré le « non » éloquent de l’autre garçon, et observe son expression se teinter de méfiance. 

« J’ai dit non », dit James. 

Mais Sirius étend ses pieds sur le siège qui lui fait face, ses robes retombant en désordre sur ses cuisses ouvertes tandis qu’il repose sa tête contre l’appuie-tête. Il scrute James par-dessous ses cils, examine ses traits délicats, et se dit qu’il a été _créé_ pour attirer des amis séduisants. Sirius _est_ beau. Sirius se sait beau. Ce n’est que justice, étant donné que Regulus rafle déjà le prix du fils adoré, de l’enfant prodige tant désiré. On ne peut pas tout avoir, et la couronne et la prestance, il faut choisir. Et s’il ne lui reste que la beauté, alors Sirius sera beau, chaque pore de sa peau douloureusement et immuablement beau, chaque particule de son univers le sera aussi, depuis les amis les plus insignifiants sur lesquels il jettera son dévolu, jusqu’à James Potter, qu’il considère aisément comme le plus beau, le plus _remarquable_ garçon du train. 

« On devrait être amis », dit Sirius. 

James le gratifie d’un regard indifférent et dit « Non ». 

« On devrait quand même », insiste Sirius. « Ecoute, je vois bien que tu ne m’apprécies pas, mais moi si. Imagine comme ce sera amusant ! » 

Quand James regarde de nouveau dans sa direction, Sirius affiche un sourire désarmant, un grand… – _non_ , pas un grand – un _large_ sourire atteignant les coins de ses yeux, celui-là même qui lui donne l’air un peu dément. 

Sa mère haïssait ce sourire parce qu’il lui remémorait celui qui ravageait le visage de son père le jour de sa mort. Lorsqu’elle était de mauvaise humeur, elle ne se privait pas de lui rappeler que ses charmes n’étaient que ce qu’ils étaient, que lorsqu’ils s’affaisseraient avec le temps, Sirius n’aurait plus rien à jeter en pâture aux gens qui l’entouraient, plus rien qui leur donnerait envie de rester à ses côtés. « Dans ce cas, je vais devoir mourir jeune, Mère », répondait-il en lui renvoyant cet horrible sourire, trop grand, dantesque, même, trop plein de dents mais dépourvu de joie. « Tu as perdu la tête », disait-elle alors, une lueur de dégoût brillant dans ses yeux noirs. 

« T’es complètement barge, pas vrai ? », dit James. 

*.*.* 

La première chose que Sirius distingue parmi les vapeurs émises par l’Amortentia est cette odeur cireuse de vaseline, cette épaisse vague de miel édulcorée évoquant les vestiges de bougies fondues. Il n’a besoin de personne pour comprendre qu’il s’agit du parfum de Lissenplis, cette potion capillaire ayant fait la fortune de Fleamont Potter quelques années auparavant. Il aurait reconnu l’odeur n’importe où, car elle imprègne chacune des affaires de James. Il y en a absolument partout dans leur dortoir, parce que Mrs Potter en glisse toujours une bouteille en douce dans les bagages de James avant la rentrée scolaire, et que James refuse d’en utiliser. Résultat, il laisse la fiole ouverte au début de l’année, en équilibre sur une commode ou une table de chevet, et tandis que les mois s’étirent et passent, la bouteille tombe, se renverse, fait des allers-retours entre leur dortoir et la salle de bain, des va-et-vient entre le lit de Remus et celui de Peter. Jusqu’à ce que James se lasse de la trouver sur son chemin et la range de nouveau entre ses chaussettes et ses rouleaux de parchemin, coincée dans sa valise comme si elle n’en était jamais sortie, pour n’en éclater que mieux et se répandre partout, dans une rivière odorante et une cascade de verre brisé. Le même schéma se répète d’année en année, et chaque fois, James prétend qu’il ne pensait pas que cela se produirait. 

Il exhale ce truc pendant au moins une semaine, refusant de laisser qui que ce soit le débarrasser de cette odeur écrasante à l’aide d’un contre-sort, déclarant à tout va que c’est tout ce qu’ils méritent, eux, les Maraudeurs, pour avoir osé le trahir comme ça, d’endurer cette brume de Lissenplis qui ne se dissipe jamais tout à fait. 

Sirius croyait qu’il puait le Lissenplis aujourd’hui encore, s’en était plaint à voix haute juste avant que leur leçon ne commence en ignorant les chaudrons installés devant eux. Puis Slughorn avait dit que l’un des chaudrons contenait de l’Amortentia. Depuis, Sirius sent le Lissenplis partout, jusque dans ses os, la fragrance plus lourde et plus épaisse que d’habitude, et ça lui donne le vertige. 

Il sait ce que cela signifie. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Patmol ? demande James en se penchant vers lui, observant Sirius par-dessous ses sourcils froncés. T’as l’air malade. 

— C’est cette putain de potion, marmonne Sirius en fronçant le nez. Ça pue. » 

James fronce de nouveau les sourcils et inhale lentement. 

« J’sais pas, dit-il, ça sent un peu comme ton eau de Cologne. 

— Tu veux dire celle que tu m’achètes à la moindre occasion ? » dit Sirius en souriant largement. 

Un sourire trop plein de dents, et trop plein de joie. 

*.*.* 

Sirius a quinze ans quand James lui offre une bouteille d’eau de Cologne. Il la balance à bout de bras, comme s’il se fichait de l’endroit où elle pouvait atterrir, le verre tintant contre ses ongles tandis qu’il mime le geste de l’envoyer valser. En fin de compte, il parvient à retenir la bouteille, et son liquide ambré se dissout en un kaléidoscope de teintes brunâtres lorsqu’il capte les rayons du soleil. Il y a une étiquette collée sur le devant, mais le logo de la marque a été arraché, si bien qu’on ne peut plus deviner le nom du parfumeur ou les composants du flacon transparent. Sirius le tourne et le retourne entre ses mains, regardant le liquide tourbillonner à l’intérieur, se demandant ce qu’il est censé faire d’un pareil présent. 

Car cela veut forcément dire quelque chose, n’est-ce pas ? James lui a _forcément_ offert ce cadeau pour une raison. Ne serait-ce que pour signifier à Sirius qu’il a des allures de propriétaire avec ses amis. Avec James, surtout. Sirius ne peut pas prétendre qu’il ne revendique pas sa sollicitude. Ce serait mentir que d’affirmer qu’il n’a jamais harcelé James pour lui arracher jusqu’à la dernière miette d’attention qu’il veut bien lui prêter, le saignant à blanc jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien de lui pour personne d’autre. Bien sûr, il permet à Remus et Peter de pénétrer dans leur petit cercle. Mais c’est seulement parce qu’il les aime bien, parce qu’eux l’aiment bien, lui, Sirius Black. Et parce que, même lorsqu’ils sont là, à piaffer à leurs côtés, James lui accorde son entière et indivisible attention. 

Il est égoïste quand il s’agit de James, mais il n’a jamais prétendu le contraire. 

Ce cadeau est une première, une déviation dans leur traditionnel échange de boîtes de chocolats, où chacun d’eux essaie de surpasser l’autre en lui offrant une sélection de saveurs plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres. Cette année, Sirius a acheté une boîte de truffes aromatisées de rosée matinale à Bruxelles. La boîte est encore grande ouverte près du lit de Peter, où tous les chocolats qu’ils ne mangeront pas finissent par atterrir. Mais James, lui, a acheté cette eau de Cologne, nue, sans emballages ou autres artifices, et dépouillée de toutes ses étiquettes, de sorte que même si Sirius le souhaitait, il ne saurait pas où s’en procurer davantage. 

Cela signifie que, si Sirius déteste cette eau de Cologne, il n’a aucun moyen d’en connaître le prix, ni d’estimer combien de gallions il devra débourser pour offrir à James son prochain cadeau, plus onéreux encore. Mais cela signifie également que, s’il apprécie son présent, seul James saura où l’obtenir pour lui en refourguer. Il ne pourra dépendre que de James pour s’en rassasier. 

Cela signifie _quelque_ _chose_. 

Cela signifie que, peu importe le contenu du flacon, Sirius ne portera plus rien d’autre que cela pour le restant de sa vie. Et peut-être pousse-t-il le bouchon trop loin, peut-être est-il trop vorace pour son propre bien. Peut-être est-il exactement comme les autres le décrivent, aussi arrogant, aussi méprisable que sa mère, ça ne change rien. 

Après tout, peut-être ne font-ils qu’un. 

*.*.* 

Le deuxième arôme est aussi familier qu’une respiration. C’est une odeur de terre mouillée, d’herbe fraîchement tondue qui se répand alors que Sirius s’assoit à côté de James pour prendre des notes. Elle lui rappelle leurs promenades autour du parc, et leur marche jusqu’à leur arbre préféré, le vent faisant gonfler et pirouetter leurs capes derrière eux alors qu’ils se bousculent dans un éclat de rire, chahutant comme les grands enfants qu’ils sont devenus au fil des ans. 

Quand il inspire profondément, il peut presque entendre le rire essoufflé de James carillonner à ses oreilles, le même que celui des dernières vacances de Pâques. 

Sirius n’a pas besoin des notes de Slughorn disséminées sur le tableau noir pour savoir qu’il est amoureux de James. Pour savoir que les panaches de vapeur qui s’échappent du chaudron le plus proche ressemblent aux boucles qui fleurissent dans la chevelure de James. Il n’a pas besoin du dernier bouquet de senteurs pour savoir qu’absolument tout lui évoquera James Potter. 

Il inhale, laissant l’odeur de l’herbe fraîchement coupée le submerger. Il peut encore discerner l’odeur du Lissenplis en-dessous, mais tandis qu’il patiente, il commence à percevoir un relent de la dernière fragrance. A peine une esquisse, mais cela suffit à lui piquer le nez. L’odeur est tranchante et puissante. Il la hume, sachant que James le surveille. Ils connaissent tous les deux les effets de l’Amortentia, ils savent ce que cela signifie, et pourquoi James a senti l’eau de Cologne de Sirius. 

Ils peuvent prendre leur temps. Après tout, Sirius a attendu ce moment pendant la majeure partie de sa scolarité à Poudlard. 

Il soupire, sentant le regard de James s’attarder sur son visage. 

« Crache le morceau, Cornedrue », dit-il d’une voix si basse que, pour une fois, James doit se pencher pour l’entendre. 

Il est chaud partout où leurs corps se frôlent, la peau nue de son bras est brûlante à l’endroit où elle rencontre la main de Sirius. 

« Je sens ton shampoing », dit James, les yeux écarquillés, « ton eau de Cologne, et quelque chose d’autre… ça ressemble à… 

— L’odeur du feu », acquiesce Sirius. 

Il peut la dissocier des autres senteurs, à présent. Elle est incandescente comme les braises dans l’âtre d’une cheminée, sourde et frémissante. Ce sont les ruines d’un feu tout juste éteint, un nuage de cendres et la chaleur fantomatique d’un incendie dévastateur. 

« Je la sens aussi », dit Sirius. 

*.*.* 

La mère de Sirius brûle, sa colère et sa rage l’aveuglant jusqu’à ce qu’il erre dans le noir, recherchant désespérément une issue qu’il est incapable de trouver. Elle lui donne envie de casser quelque chose, n’importe quoi, de se saisir de tout ce qu’elle a jamais aimé et de le balancer contre ses maudites tapisseries, d’arracher les rideaux des tringles des fenêtres et les tentures de son lit, et de détruire tout ce qui a un jour eu de l’importance à ses yeux. Elle le dévore et il riposte, lui jetant à la figure les noms de chacun des endroits où il ne s’est jamais senti chez lui. Chaque fois où le doux nom de « maison » s’est refusé à lui. 

_Regarde, Mère,_ semble-t-il lui dire, tandis qu’il colle photo après photo de femmes Moldues à moitié nues sur son mur. _Je suis comme elles, stagnant, inamovible._

Mais sa mère est une femme avisée. Elle ignore sa révolte, examine sa chambre puis sa personne avec la même curiosité détachée, comme s’il n’était rien d’autre qu’une drôle de créature, une fascinante et minuscule bestiole, à peine plus ennuyeuse qu’un grain de poussière coincé sous la semelle de ses chaussures. Elle ne lutte pas contre son montage putréfiant de photographies Moldues, ne bataille pas pour les arracher de ses murs, ne pose même pas un doigt sur la croûte jaunâtre qu’a laissée le maléfice de glue perpétuelle. Après tout, Sirius est une cause perdue. 

Il s’emporte de la seule manière qu’il connait, en placardant rageusement des photos de ses amis sur chaque centimètre carré de sa chambre, comme si cela pouvait suffire à l’effacer entièrement. Il rassemble toutes les images qu’il possède de James, et l’étale partout, l’exhibe, et en recouvre chaque millimètre de son mur jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus qu’un corps palpitant, chaque cellule de son corps réclamant avidement la présence de James à ses côtés, tremblant sous l’emprise du manque. Souffrant comme on souffrirait d’un mal du pays. Seul le son du rire de James peut apaiser la terrible douleur dévastant sa poitrine. 

Il a seize ans lorsqu’il devine les préludes de l’incendie, l’été précédant sa sixième année à Poudlard. Il est si enragé qu’il pourrait métamorphoser sa colère en cendres, ou la réincarner en cette monstrueuse fureur qui s’agrippe à chaque vibrato de son être et refuse de le laisser partir. Il est insatiable. 

Il veut tout prendre et tout brûler, tout déchirer et tout détruire, puis apposer son nom sur ce désastre, revendiquer ce néant de rage noire. Il veut brûler la demeure familiale, la brûler jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus rien, jusqu’à ce que sa sainte mère soit dépourvue de tout. De sorte que, finalement, Sirius n’ait plus que James chez qui aller, afin que James le supplie de rester. 

_Regarde, James,_ dirait-il. _Tout ce que je possède est parti en fumée. Tu es tout ce qui me reste…_

Et si James commettait l’erreur de le laisser entrer, Sirius drainerait tout sur son passage, chaque fragment, chaque atome, chaque étincelle de James qu’il pourrait grappiller. Parce qu’en fin de compte, il n’est pas si différent de sa mère. 

Lui aussi sait comment brûler. 

*.*.* 

Sirius ne tombe pas amoureux de James d’une seule traite. 

Pas tout à fait. 

Cela se produit par petites doses, durant ces parenthèses séculières qui peuvent durer un an aussi bien qu’une seconde, semblables aux hiatus persistants que l’on perçoit en observant deux personnes partager un secret. 

Tout commence quand Sirius exige d’être envoyé à Gryffondor en Première Année, sachant très bien que James Potter prendra le siège à sa droite. Et lorsque, effectivement, cela se produit, leurs coudes se heurtent, et Sirius sourit largement, sa malice enfantine se manifestant sur chacun des traits amers de son visage. Il voudrait que James l’aime. 

Il ne peut pas l’expliquer. Il sait seulement qu’il mentait dans le compartiment du train, tout à l’heure. Il n’y a rien d’intéressant à ce qu’il apprécie un garçon qui le méprise. C’est triste, et pathétique, et ça le blesse d’une manière étrangement familière, d’une façon pour laquelle il n’a pas encore de nom. 

« Bienvenue à Gryffondor », dit-il, désireux de radier de son cœur la douleur qui lui comprime la poitrine, « j’ai entendu dire qu’on est tous très courageux, par ici ». 

James plisse les yeux. 

« Je ne sais toujours pas si je t’aime bien, avoue-t-il. 

— Ne t’en fais pas, répond Sirius, ma mère non plus ». 

*.*.* 

Il ne veut pas sciemment éloigner James des autres. Mais James est la première personne qui apprécie Sirius, qui l’écoute, qui le touche comme si chacun de ses gestes était délibéré, et chacun de leurs contacts, désiré. James passe son bras autour de ses épaules comme s’il n’y avait rien d’anormal dans la façon dont ils marchent, leurs corps pressés l’un contre l’autre, leurs têtes inclinées l’une vers l’autre. Plus soudés qu’une paire de jumelles. 

Ils deviennent « un », une entité à part entière, une boule d’énergie farouche et inextinguible s’épanouissant sous les vivats de leurs camarades de classe. D’un charme désinvolte et naturel, ils avancent côte à côte, inaccessibles, superbes, et entiers. Peu importe le nombre de personnes qui les entourent. Peu importe le nombre de gens qui réclament son attention, Sirius n’a d’yeux que pour James. 

Ce n’est pas vraiment de l’amour. Pas lorsqu’ils sont âgés de treize ou quatorze ans, et que la maladresse de la puberté éclipse tout le reste. 

C’est une revendication. C’est comme si Sirius affichait son droit de fouler le sol aux côtés de James. Comme s’il l’avait gagné. Comme si ce captivant garçon aux cheveux en désordre et aux lunettes cerclées de fer lui appartenait. 

_Il le veut._

Il convoite l’attention absolue de James, son temps, son amitié. Il veut qu’il les lui offre librement, et plus encore. Il veut que James le désire au moins autant que lui le veut, qu’il lui prouve qu’il ne l’abandonnera pas, jamais, qu’il restera toujours avec Sirius, et que lui aussi sente sous ses doigts ce lien inextricable qui les unit, infrangible, permanent. 

Il veut James comme il n’a jamais rien désiré si ardemment de toute sa vie. 

*.*.* 

Lorsqu’ils atteignent l’âge fatidique des seize ans, Sirius a embrassé James précisément cinq fois. 

La première était une question d’entraînement. Une répétition censée aider James afin qu’il puisse inviter Lily Evans à sortir avec lui et ne pas passer pour un crétin inexpérimenté si jamais elle acceptait. La seconde fois avait eu lieu juste après son refus, quand James s’était assis sur son lit en tirant une telle tronche que Sirius n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que de le distraire. 

Il avait embrassé James parce que rien d’autre ne lui paraissait acceptable. 

La troisième fois qu’ils s’étaient embrassés remontait aux vacances de Pâques. Le vent soufflait si fort que les cheveux de James virevoltaient dans tous les sens pendant qu’ils gravissaient les collines de Godric’s Hollow. Ils s’étaient enlacés en bas de la pente, l’odeur de l’herbe fraîche s’infiltrant partout sous leurs vestes, s’insinuant en eux malgré les épaisseurs de leurs vêtements. Le nez de James était gelé contre la joue de Sirius, mais sa bouche était chaude, brûlante, même, quand il l’embrassa. 

La quatrième fois était survenue au début de leur sixième année, lorsque James était rentré d’un pas alerte dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express qu’occupait Sirius. Il avait l’air… différent. Sa carrure semblait plus masculine, et ses traits moins doux, plus anguleux. En fait, il avait tant changé pendant l’été que Sirius était resté interdit un petit moment au lieu de le saluer. Une fois la surprise passée, il avait brandi son rictus coutumier, ce plissement de lèvres railleur qui précédait ses sourires frondeurs. 

James ne lui avait pas répondu en levant les yeux au ciel comme il en avait l’habitude. Il l’avait dévisagé, longtemps, si longtemps que Sirius avait commencé à s’inquiéter. Puis James avait parcouru la distance qui les séparait, capturé le visage de Sirius entre ses mains et fondu sur ses lèvres avec une telle brusquerie que Sirius s’était senti trembler. Il l’avait embrassé durement, âprement, violemment, aussi fort que possible, puis il était parti. 

La cinquième fois s’était produite juste avant le cours de Potions. Sirius les revoyait encore se poursuivre maladroitement dans Poudlard, tâtonnant dans le noir à la recherche de l’autre, leurs ongles égratignant les murs du château tandis qu’ils s’arrêtaient au détour d’un couloir, indifférents au grondement que produisaient les milliers de pas qui grouillaient de l’autre côté de la porte d’une salle de classe. Sirius avait embrassé James avec l’énergie du désespoir, fiévreusement, comme s’il était affamé, chacun de ses baisers traduisant l’inaltérable désir qui le consumait. Parce qu’il était sincère en affirmant qu’il était comme sa mère. 

Il était né pour détruire. 

*.*.* 

« Qu’est-ce que ça sent, pour toi, l’Amortentia ? » demande James. 

Sirius sourcille et ne sait que répondre, il ne sait pas _comment_ le dire. Les mots dansent sur ses lèvres, brûlants, chatoyants, et il les entend chanter à ses oreilles : « prépare-toi ». Oui, prépare-toi, James, parce que Sirius était sincère tout à l’heure, brutalement honnête en affirmant que si tu l’invitais à rester, il ne te le laisserait plus jamais partir, qu’il te dévorerait jusqu’à la moelle. 

Mais leurs regards se croisent et Sirius comprend que, peut-être, James _sait_ déjà tout cela, qu’il a déjà compris, que le même feu frémit dans sa poitrine. C’est facile, alors, de sourire, un sourire doux, léger, un sourire que l’aigreur a déserté. 

« Toi », répond Sirius, « Nous ». 


End file.
